Kernzi
Northern Ireland is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 728 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Northern Ireland work diligently to produce Rubber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Northern Ireland will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Northern Ireland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Northern Ireland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Northern Ireland detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Northern Ireland will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Nations Creation After asking a friend if he played any nation simulators one cold night in November, kernzi was recommended to play Cybernations. He created his nation on 11/18/2007 at 2:03:41 PM and named it his country of origin, Northern Ireland. After deliberating in which time he read every single recruitment message, he joined the New Pacific Order on the 30th of November after coaxing from his friend. Time in the Order Upon joining, kernzi was happy to just be part of the Body Republic, but upon recommendation, kernzi first joined the Recruiting Corps and the Tech Corps as a procurer. He came second in the famous Melting Ice Caps Recruiting competition between the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order (second only to the former recruiting legend, Maverick_1). Upon receiving the large cash prize for this recruitment competition he resigned as a procurer and his nation began to grow and take shape. He also spent about a month as an official trade maker before it's de-institutionalization and eventual dissolve. Kernzi then spent some time as; an ambassador to The Democratic Order, an artist, a recruiter and a mentor in which time he was content and had an enjoyable time in the Order. However, the onset of exams meant his imminent resignation from the Diplomatic Corps, he swapped his artist's pallet for a conductors baton, realizing music was his true vocation, resigned from the Recruiter Corps due to his realization that he could not do a good enough job and resigned as a mentor due to his disenfranchisement of the new way things were run in that department. Thankfully, when his exams had finished, kernzi was able to re-establish himself within the order once again. With his nation still growing nicely, he was able to join The Pacific Bank in which he was a Deputy, and was the SOLE CONTRIBUTOR to the auditing department. He also joined Military Intel in which he had an elevated position, with more than 10 people working under him. Finally he joined the Diplomatic Corps again, but this time as a Military and Economic Advisor and at the time worked with GATO and SSSW18. He also wrote the Military and Economic Advisement Banking Guide which is used to this day. Kernzi is happy with this current situation and only hopes he can rise further up the ranks. He has been known to associate with questionable figures such as Millionario and Letum. Kernzi will celebrate his two year anniversary with the New Pacific Order on November 18, 2009. Professions Past & Present 'kernzi's Current Job Dogtags ' 'kernzi's Former Job Dogtags ' Category:Former member of New Pacific Order